


New Life

by TheEmoCatLord



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoCatLord/pseuds/TheEmoCatLord
Summary: Kodi and Evan are my otp.





	1. Chapter 1

Kodi checked his phone for the 100th time that day.

Evan was working on season 6 of American Horror Story, and he hasn't talked to Kodi at all that day. Evan went to the studio at 6:00 in the morning, it was now 4:00 in the evening and Kodi was starting to get nervous till:

/Ding Ding/

Kodi looked down and saw he had a text from Evan.

/Received From: BooBooDaddy  
u & me 2night, 6 @LaQuens c u thre. ps i luv u/

Kodi knew by the text that Evan was in a hurry because the AHS director was strict about phone. Kodi fucking hated him and his rules. But he is Evan's boss.

/Send From: Blue Man  
K c u thr, luv u 2./

This would be good.


	2. Suprise!

*Middle of Dinner*

 

-Kodi's POV-

Evan and I were at a fancy reasturant and holding hand.

"So how was recording?" I asked breaking the ice.

"W-what? Oh, um, it was goo-great!" Evan was...nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ran my thumb acrossed his knuckles.

"Ok, listen" Evan let go of my hand.

"I love you and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, Kodi Smit-McPhee, will you marry me?" Evan was now on one knee with a beautiful silver diamond ring.

"Oh my, yes!" We both stood up and I threw my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"I love you." I pressed my forehead against his and listen to the other people in the restaurant clapping for us.

Evan kissed me gentle.

"I love you too."


	3. Telling

"Caden?" I yelled when I walked into my older sister and younger brother's house.

"Kodi?" I heard him yell back.

"Ya it's me and I got news." Sianao looked at me. I gave her a hold on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what's the news?" Caden asked sitting by me.

"Evan and I are getting married!" I show them my ring. Sianao screamed happy, while Caden just glared.

"What's wrong Caden?"

"I HATE. Evan." Caden glared at my ring.

"Why?" I stared at him.

"He's so annoying. With his laugh and his smile and the way he breaths." Caden had hate in his eyes.

Oh boy...


End file.
